Charlotte Patria
Charlotte Linnea Kaczmarek-Patria is one of the characters of Kiss With a Fist verse. She is one of the main characters of Generation 2. Her first appearance on Generation 2 is at the fighting room at Patria's residence, where Charlotte had been fighting. Biography Early Life Born in Graz, Austria on the night of the Circus show, from the womb of the trapeze star and hitwoman of Attentater, Irene Kaczmarek. At first, it is unknown who her father is. She grew up beneath the vibrant tents of the Circus. There wasn't a lot of people her age when she grew up, but she was close with Malik, a scrawny lean boy who was a liontamer trainee, still in his teenage years. He was non-verbal--they usually talked with sign language. From young age she was crammed by the multicultural Circus - but the language she mostly talked with was Austrian and Swedish, the former being the place the Circus were touring at that time and Swedish being her mother tongue. Irene had tried to teach her Polish, too, but it was lost over the years. From childhood, she was taught gymnastic and acrobatic once she was old enough - meanwhile her basic lessons were taught by a French woman called Stelmarie. When her mother was assassinated by | Ashjka, she was almost killed as well. But fortunately Henry came and dealt with her wounds. The accident left her with a large scar on her forehead and a piece of metal on her shoulder. She, then, per Irene's will, was adopted by Henry. It was at this time that Henry moved to the bigger flat that was given from Heinrich Schwartz, and Charlotte met Alana. They didn't understand each other's language, but they had other means to bond. As she grew older, Charlotte grew up to be a delinquent; she was the one who went against Summer often, skipped school and threw away her report cards in the bin. This made Summer send her into a boarding school - Saint Lucia - which was served for problematic girls. But instead of being more lenient, Charlotte ruled over the school. Charlotte is known to be the one who dealt badly with their family. From the three children of Patria, she was known to be the one who dealt with paparazzi the harshest - her aunt has dealt into various scandals like the fact that she threatened to kill one of the reporters that was following her. She went in and out of juvie when she was too young, and to prison when she was old enough--her name was popular in the watcher of the Einmagi politics, dubbing both Henry and Summer with "poor parental skills". Current Timeline After finding out who her biological father was, during the rift between the Patria kids, she went to meet him at Belgium where she was surprised to see a man, with such fame, looked more or less the same age as her idol, Sergei Azarov. During their talk, she was taught that the Gamemaker's position was some kind of monarch. It was given for people who had Gottschalk blood in them. Kunigunde asked her to consider the position, and she complied. She talked to Henry about it, where he asked her to not accept the offer, but she was intrigued by the position, to say the very least. They met a couple of times after that, until at the end, before disappearing for months after reconciling with Alana Patria, she told Henry that she was unmoved in sign language. She only came to visit Henry at start of Autumn - after disappearing at the start of Summer - asking him for the full database of Attentater members. During the months where she disappeared, she told him she had been spending time with Kunigunde, learning about the history of The Game and the line of Gottschalk. After dropping these informations to Henry, she went back to Belgium. It is currently unknown where her affiliation lies. Physical Description Charlote has long black hair. Despite her personality, she was often seen with cute, pastel-colored clothings, even when she had knives on her thighs. She has a scar on her forehead, and a tattoo of the Gottschalk line - a bracelet-like thorned roses - in her wrist. Personality and traits Abilities and Skills Relationships Anya Milkovich Anya Milkovich was her girlfriend when she was 15. Unfortunately the relationship did not last very long. When she broke up with Anya, she abruptly left the Patria household and moved into Samael's room, sleeping with him even though there was no hint of their attraction to each other prior to Charlotte's break up with Anya. After the break up, when she visited Patria's household, she would pretend that Anya didn't exist. It was only when Anya moved out to her college's dorm that she started acknowledging her existence. Samael Jaeger After Charlotte broke up with Anya, she slept with Samael countless times. They broke up three years later, but she was still often seen hanging around his lab, even making out behind Marlene Moon's house. She has a certain affection for him, even though there was no hint of their relationship prior to her break up. She dresses him up often when she drags him out of the lab. Alana Patria Alana was her dearest sister. Their favorite childhood activity was to have tea parties on their shared room (they had separated rooms until they said to their Dad to just combine their room). That didn't last very long. Alana nagged her often even though she didn't listen. She was one of the few people that Alana listens to. Kir Bickering, always taunting each other. They sparred often, which kind of brought them closer, but after a time they grew apart. At the current timeline, she was seen threatening his life while driving a knife to his shoulder. Trivia *Has an impressive collection of knives *She never misses. *Fights dirty, unless she's on the ring Category:Kiss With a Fist Category:Characters Category:Gender